The Attack
The Attack Vortex wrapped a clean cloth around the gash. “It should be fine,” he told the wincing IceWing. “Come back in about a week so I can check on it.” The soldier nodded and left small tent. Vortex turned to his supplies. He picked up an empty iron bucket and walked over to the creek, ducking out of his tent. He filled the bucket with creek water and started a fire to boil it in. Once he had hung the bucket above the fire, he nodded, satisfied, and re-entered his tent. While he waited for the water to boil, he rearranged his herb drawer. He checked on the water. It was boiling. He grabbed the pile of dirty rags and dumped them in the boiling water. He let it sit for a minute then quickly dipped the bucket in the river (without leering any water in the bucket,) cooling down the temperature of the water to a point where he could bear the heat. Polar, his girlfriend and a Pyrrhian traveler walked over. “Hello, sweeite,” she said, tapping her nose against his. He smiled and nodded. “Hello.” He set the bucket down and wrapped his wings around Polar. “You don't care I told them that this place existed, right? We needed somewhere to stay.” “It's fine.” “POLAR!” A deep voice rang out. “Got to go, commander calls,” Polar said with a wink and sauntered off. Vortex smiled. He grabbed the cloths off of the air drying line and turned to the bucket. He scrubbed the cloths in the lukewarm water until they were clean of blood and dirt, and hung them to dry. He grabbed the bucket of dirty water and turned towards the fire- And the fire exploded, throwing him into the creek. Coughing, he stood up. Embers were now scattered everywhere. The small clearing the IceWing army had set up camp in was on fire, and the fire was growing, spreading to the nearby forest. Thorns were embedded in his side and snout. He pulled them out, inspecting them curiously for a second before tossing them on the ground and refilling his bucket, which had spilled in the explosion. "My tent!" It was on fire, also covered in Thorn balls. He sprinted over to it. All my supplies... We’re under attack, he guessed. Glancing up as he poured water on his tent, he saw SkyWing Soldiers, throwing balls into the fire. Wherever the balls touched the fire, they exploded, sending fiery thorn balls everywhere. Dragonflame cactus, he thought with a squeeze of panic. He continued pouring water on the flames and scrambling to save his supplies. IceWings all around him were scrambling, grabbing spears and fighting or putting out fires like him. A large, blood red SkyWing flew above him, throwing a dragonflame cactus down. Vortex watched in slow motion as the thorn ball hit the fire he was putting out, exploding outward, the fire ripping through his outstretched talons, tossing him and the bucket several feet backwards, him landing in a tree, wings spread and caught on two branches. His eyes and arms seared with pain. He tried to open his eyes and nearly screamed with pain, but didn't want to draw attention to himself. He bit his tongue firmly and faded into black. Category: Genre (Adventure) Chapter Two Vortex woke up, but didn't open his eyes. Well, he tried, but it was like… like… like there was nothing there. “Hello?” He called shakily, sitting up. His head throbbed. His everything throbbed. “He's awake,” a familiar voice said- Polar. “He shouldn't be,” Said a harsh voice. “Here, give him this shot.” There was a prick in the side of his neck then darkness. Chapter Three Vortex woke up, this time a sentence scrolled across the blackness. Power on. He opened his eyes. Everything was perfect, and stood out, sharply defined. The plain white walls surrounding him were crisp and blindingly bright. Snow. Duh. A pale lavender dragoness entered the room. Her wing membranes were pale blue, as were her underscales and eyes, but the rest of her was a subdued lavender. The dragoness cried out with relief. “Vortex!” She sobbed, running over to his bed. He sat up, mind whirling. “Who are you?” The dragoness froze, her hopeful expression splintering. Vortex blinked and turned his head to look out one eye, then the other. Polar. IceWing nobility. Rank: Place 2, 2nd circle. Strength: Intelligence. Weakness: Abandonment. He blinked and the stream of data vanished. “The doctor said you might be disoriented for a few days,” Polar said. “The doctor?” Vortex asked. “Dr. Snowbank. I’ll go get him.” She briefly left, then returned with a white and blue dragon. This dragon brought a new stream of data. Dr. Snowbank. IceWing. Specialist in cyborg surgery. Rank: 3rd place, 1st circle. Strength: Intimidation. Weakness: Feeling useless. Vortex blinked this away too. “Hello.” “Hello, Vortex, how are you?” Dr. Snowbank asked. He walked over to the bed and wrote something down in a scroll. “I’m fine.” He said. The response was immediate, curt. Almost… involuntary. “Good.” Dr. Snowbank smiled maliciously. “What do you remember?” Vortex tried to remember something, anything from before. “Pain. Fire.” Dr. Snowbank nodded. “You were a healer, and were severely injured in a SkyWing attack. The damage done to your spine, skull and front limbs were so extensive they had to be replaced with titanium. Your brain is now a computer. Your eyes are cameras. We couldn't salvage your lungs or front limbs. You breathed in a few cacti seeds that nearly destroyed your lungs. What was left was irrepairable.” Dr. Snowbank grinned. “Welcome to your life, Vortex.” Vortex stood up. His robotic voice filled the small, white room. “Thank you. I accept your humble welcome.” Chapter Four Dr. Snowbank left. Polar turned to Vortex. "You don't remember me?" Her voice trembled. "No." He observed her, making mental notes on how she acted. "W-we were in love. You loved me." Polar whispered, grabbing his cold, metal forearm. Vortex titled his head. Love? "Does not compute." Polar burst in to tears. Words scrolled across his screen. Crying remedies: hugging. Patting. Saying 'there, there'. Vortex patted her head. "There, there." This only proved to make her sob harder. She hiccuped, then burst into tears again. Vortex felt useless. "Stop crying, would you?"a The sobbing stopped. Polar turned her tear-streaked face to meet his eyes. She looked cold and angry. "Fine," she snapped. With that, she turned and whirled out the room. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)